An electric vehicle (EV) charging system may be defined as a system for charging a high-voltage battery mounted in an EV using power of an energy storage device (e.g., a battery) or a power grid of a commercial power source. The EV charging system may have various forms according to the type of EV. For example, the EV charging system may be classified into a conductive-type using a charging cable and a non-contact wireless power transfer (WPT) type (also referred to as an “inductive-type”).
However, in case that a plurality of wireless charging pads are connected to a single charger in the EV charging station, there may be a problem in that a plurality of EVs cannot be wirelessly charged simultaneously due to the limited output of the charger.